His Wallflower
by Little-Owl22
Summary: Isla Grace Reid is Hogwarts resident wallflower and James Sirius Potter is the most popular guy at Hogwarts. So what will happen when one day James notices Isla?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. If you have any ideas let me know. **

It was great to be back home. Though Hogwarts wasn't my proper home but it was to me. I was sitting in a carriage surrounded by classmates. You would think that I would be sitting with my friends but I don't have any. I'm sitting with the most popular people in school, the Potter's and the Weasley's.

There were a lot of Potter's and Weasley's. There was James Potter, Fred Weasley and Dominique Weasley in seventh year. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are in sixth year. Molly and Lucy Weasley who are twins and Louis Weasley are in fifth year. Roxanne Weasley, Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter are in third year. There is also Teddy Lupin and Victoria Weasley who have already graduated.

Then there is me Isla Grace Reid and I'm in sixth year. I'm the schools resident wallflower. I don't have friends I'm not notice by any of my peers. I'm really only noticed by the teachers.

"Excuse me," said someone. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Rose, I could tell it was her because she is the only Weasley that has frizzy bright red hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well we've arrived and you're blocking the door." Rose replied so I nodded and moved out of their way. I walked away from them as quickly as I could. Which wasn't fast because I've got short legs.

"Rose do you know who she is?" Asked James.

"I don't know she must be new," said Rose. Wow Rose and I have been in Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures since third year. But really I shouldn't be surprise. Rose is popular and I'm the wallflower.

"Well I want to get to know her she is beautiful." Said James as he started to walk towards me.

I was lucky because I was about to sit down and we are in two different houses. He was of course in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw. I sat at the end of the table and looked across the room and saw James sitting at his table.

As always the feast starts with the sorting. The hat was brought out and all the little first years stood in the line. Ten people got sorted into Gryffindor, seven into Slytherin, five into Hufflepuff and eight into Ravenclaw. After that our school song was sung by the choir and then a speech from our headmistress Professor McGonagall. The speech went like welcoming new students and old students, don't go in the forbidden forest, what wasn't allowed in our school. To be honest with you after listening to it the sixth time it was boring. So I didn't really listened not that it really mattered I knew the speech off by heart.

When the speech was over the food magically appeared in front of me. I dug in and ate all of my favourite food. I ate some chicken, steamed vegetables and for desert some chocolate cake. When I finished I took a sip from my drink which was pumpkin juice.

"Alright I hope you all have a great year. The prefects will take the first years to their dorms." Said McGonagall. Everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the doors. I waited behind a bit waiting for mostly everyone to leave. Once nearly everyone left I got up and started to walk out of the dining hall.

As I was leaving I felt someone's hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw it was James.

"Hey, since you're new I can show you the way to your dorm." Murmured James. So I'm offended and annoyed.

"Actually this is my sixth year here. I know the way to my dorm," I said as I snatched my wrist from him and strode away.

"Hey, wait. I'm sorry!" He exclaimed while running after me.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I exclaimed.

"Can you please tell me your name?" He asked.

"My name is Isla and your name is James. I know that because I pay attention to other people." I snapped as I rushed down another hallway. I'm nearly at the common room I kept thinking.

"Can you stop walking?" James inquired. I sighed and nodded. I stopped walking and turned around. I waited until James caught up to me. As soon as he did we kept on walking to my dorm.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you," I told him.

"You could make it up to me," he remarked.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked.

"You could let me get to know you," James murmured.

"Alright." I agreed and we smiled at each other. As we arrived a few feet away from the door. We both stopped and faced each other.

"Well I might see you in class tomorrow," I suggested.

"Yeah maybe. See you later Isla." He said as he walked away.

"Goodbye James," I called out to him. I faced the door and braced myself for the riddle.

"Who makes it, has no need of it.

Who buys it, has no use for it.

Who uses it can neither see nor feel it.

What is it?" The bronze eagle knocker asked me. This was an easy one.

"A coffin," I replied. The door swung open and I entered the Ravenclaw common room. The common room was a big circular room that had light blue carpet. The walls were a darker blue and the ceiling had silver stars on it. The room had arched windows that had blue and silver curtains. The windows have a great view of the schools yard. There were many first years looking around the common room in wonder and the rest were catching up with their friends.

I walked over to the girl's staircase that leads up to the girl's dormitory. I stroll up the staircase heading nearly all the way up to the top. I stopped in front of the door that said my name and three others. The three names that I've seen next to mine since first year.

_Isla Grace Reid_

_Jasmine Lee Steric_

_Cassandra Jade Williams_

_Kennedy Lily Ross_

I don't think we've really had a proper conversation, we've just said hello to each other. Not that I mind that much. I'm use to them being the best of friends and I've been their weird roommate. It was about eight o'clock because the feast ended later than the usual dinners we have at school.

I walked to my bed which was right next to the window and the furthest away from the other beds. I lifted my suitcase onto my bed and opened it up. I put all my clothes into my wardrobe and lined my shoes on the floor of the wardrobe. I put all my school things on one of the top shelves and then put my personal books on the second and third shelves. I put all my personal things into the side table next to my bed. I didn't really bring a lot with me.

By the time I was finished packing I started getting ready for bed and so did the other girls. When we all finished we got into bed and the lights went out. I laid in bed thinking about what happened today. The one thing I knew was that everything was going to change just because James Sirius Potter the second noticed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla.**

As soon as I walked up I stretched and tried to wake up. It didn't work I felt groggy and tired. I was exhausted from the travelling that happened yesterday. I got up and looked around me and saw that my roommates were still asleep. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:45. I decided to get ready and if they weren't awake by the time I was finished I would wake them up.

I went over to my wardrobe and grabbed out my Hogwarts uniform and my toiletry bag. I headed into the bathroom. I took a shower and I got dressed. When I was done getting dressed I headed over to the mirror. I don't wear any make up so I started to do my hair. For the first day I went for a fish tail braid.

I walked back into the dorm and saw that my roommates were still asleep.

"Guys wake up," I told them.

"No, go away," Jasmine groaned.

"Alright, you can be late. Just don't blame me when you are." I murmured.

"I will get up. Eric and I agreed to meet each other for breakfast." Said Kennedy and I nodded.

Of course the reason Kennedy gets up for is a boy. Kennedy is very sweet, nice and popular but she goes through boys like she does tissues. The thing is Kennedy always tells us that she is looking for love that's why she goes through boys the way she does.

She is now recently dating Eric Worick. Eric like Kennedy is popular. Eric is in 7th year and he is best friends with James Potter and Fred Weasley. That is part of the reason he is popular the others are he is cute and he is on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Anyway I walked down the stairs and walked past the common room. It was currently 7:20 and still nobody was up. Oh well it was the first day so not everyone was use to be up this early. I was use to it because even over the holidays I was still getting up early.

During my holidays I was in Texas with my grandparents on their ranch. When I was there I would help them around the ranch. My family and I went there because my grandparents were starting to get older so they needed a bit more help. My dad decide that my family would move to Texas but I would stay at Hogwarts for the school terms and holidays.

By the time I got down to the great hall there was only about a 100 people at the dining hall. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat at my spot at the end of the table. I picked up some of the fruit and put some of the yoghurt into my bowl.

I quickly ate my food and since I had time before my first lesson I decided to read William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I was so engrossed into my reading that I didn't notice that someone had approached me until someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that it was James.

"Hey Isla. Can I sit next to you?" James asked.

"You're not in Ravenclaw," I told him but he ignored what I said and he sat next to me.

"So what are you reading?" he inquired.

"I'm reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, he's a muggle author," I informed him.

"I know who he is. My granddad Arthur is obsessed with muggles." James said as he grabbed some pancakes.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to sit next to you. Remember you owe me and my favour is that you let me get to know you," he told me.

"Ok. My favourite colours are purple and blue. My favourite movie is Perks of being A Wallflower. I don't have a favourite band or singer but I do love music. My favourite book is Perks of being A Wallflower," I informed him.

"Well I want to get to know you on a deeper level. I want to know everything what makes you tick, your favourite memories, what your scared of, what makes you nervous and more." James revealed.

"Fine we can do that. But why do you want to know me?"

"I want to get to know you because I've never noticed you before. The first time I met you I was so intrigued by you."

I didn't know what to say. Nobody has ever really taken an interest in me before beside my family. When I lost my mother I became shy and quiet. My mum was my best friend and I lost her in a very important stage in my life. When I lost her I found out I was a witch and I was going to a boarding school. But from losing my mother from childbirth I gained my little brother Tyler and a better relationship with my dad. Not saying that I don't miss my mother. I would prefer that I had my mother, my brother and my relationship with my dad.

James and I talked for while, me telling him things about myself and he telling me things about him. Before we knew it the time was 8:25 and Professor Grove was handing me my timetable.

"Mister Potter I would suggest you go back to your table and get your timetable from Professor Longbottom." Suggested Professor Grove as she continued down the table and James nodded.

"I will see you at lunch," James informed me as I looked at my time table.

_Lesson 1: Potions with Professor Yancey.  
>Lesson 2: Transfiguration with Professor Davidson.<br>Lesson 3: Herbology with Professor Longbottom.  
>Break.<br>Lesson 4: charms with Professor Grove.  
>Lesson 5: Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Blackard.<br>Break.  
>Lesson 6: Appariation with Professor Watson.<br>Lesson 7: Study of Ancient Runes with Professor Alberton.  
><em>I had great lessons nearly all my lessons were lessons I needed for being a healer. I headed out of the great hall because I needed to get to the dungeons before my first lesson started. The dungeons were cold and so I hurried my way into the classroom which was a bit warmer.

Professor Yancey slammed the door and stormed to the head of the classroom. The thing with Professor Yancey is she is cold and cunning that's why she use to be in Slytherin and is now the head of that house.

"Alright class we will be making the calming drought because it is easy." Yancey informed us.

"Now everyone either get a partner or work alone," she said.

I decide to work alone because I work better alone and I had no friends. The calming drought was very simple to make. I got all the ingredients from the potions cabinet. I was really enjoying making this potion because I would need this for my future career as a healer. I loved taking care of people and I would love in the future to save someone's life or at least help it.

Potions went quickly and I was now in Transfiguration. Professor Davidson was explaining the bird conjuring charm which was Avis. I already knew this charm so I was just doodling in my book. When it was finally time to do the charm, I got it right on the first time. I continued doing the charm because it was a fun charm.

After Transfiguration I went to my next class Herbology. Herbology was taught by Professor Longbottom and he is great a teacher. Today we were learning about the Venomous Tentacula so we really were only taking notes today. Which I was happy for because even though it was the first day the teachers weren't being lenient.

Between Herbology and Charms we had a twenty minuet break. I grabbed an apple from my bag that I took from the fruit bowl at breakfast. I couldn't wait for lunch because I needed a longer break.

Before I knew it I was in Charms. Professor Grove only made us recap what we had learned from previous years. It was an easy lesson since we were either being lectured, discussing charms or taking notes. My 5th lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Blackard. Today Blackard was lecturing us about the three Unforgivable Curses.

When we had the lunch break I went back to the Great Hall to have some lunch. When I got to my table I was surprised to see that James and his friends were at my table. I sat next to them because there were no other seats and grabbed myself some pizza.

"You guys realise you're not Ravenclaw, right?" I asked them.

"Yes we know that." Said Fred James's cousin.

It was awkward silence after Fred said that. I really just wanted them to leave. I quickly ate my lunch and I decided to write in my homework planner. I had to write an essay on the procedure and effects of the calming draught for potions. I had to write an essay on a charm for Charms class. I also had to write an essay on the Unforgivable Curses.

When the bell left James and his group of friends left and I stayed because I had Appariation next in the Great Hall. The tables were moved and hoops were put on the floor. Professor Alberton came in and he explained Appariation to us. We were told the risks and we got to have some practice. It was really fun. My last lesson of the day was the Study of Ancient Runes. We really just got to look over the ruins.

When that class was over I went to the library and got started on my homework. By the time it was dinner I had finished my Potions and Charms essay. I was glad I had got a bunch of my homework done. I headed to the Great Hall and along the way James joined me.

"How were your classes?" he asked.

"They were fine but some were extremely busy," I replied.

"Same. It doesn't feel like I had been on holiday," He murmured and I nodded to what he said. When we got to the Great Hall we went our separate ways and went to our own tables. I didn't eat a lot for dinner, I just had some chicken.

After dinner was done I briskly walked to my common room to get started on my Unforgivable Curses essay. When I arrived I went to the fireplace and sat on the floor and put my work on the coffee table and started on my essay. It took me about two hours to get it done but when I did I was happy. Since it was only 7 o'clock I got out my reading.

When people started heading to bed and the light started to dim I decided to go to bed. It was late and I was becoming tired. I quickly walked to my dormitory and got into my pyjamas. I laid in bed and I started to think of James. Even though I hadn't know him long I could see us becoming friends. Which I was happy about because I really wanted friends but nobody before wanted to be my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla.**

It's been a couple of days since the first day of school, it's now Friday. So far I've been doing great with classes and up to date with them all. James sits with me for breakfast and lunch but stays at the Gryffindor table for dinner and sometimes his friends or family members join us. Even though it has only been a few days I've started to fall for James. He's charming and he is also the first person at Hogwarts to notice me. Though him noticing me has given me some unwanted attention.

At school James sort of has a fan club and they are noticing how much time we are spending together and they certainly don't like it. They have been insulting me and James doesn't know. I don't know if I should tell him or not. I don't even get why they are being mean to me. James and I are only friends even though I would like us to be more. It's not like he is taking me to _Hogsmeade_.

Like always for Hogsmeade I will probably be going alone maybe I could tag alone with Dominque since we are starting to become friends. She is trying to teach me about fashion and makeup while I'm tutoring her in Potions.

Anyway I'm currently in my last class of the day Study of Ancient Runes we are currently trying to decipher a rune. It was going to be are big project for the year. We each got a rune and we have to find what language it's from. Then we have to write an essay on the rune. For the project we have three weeks to do the research and the essay.

I was looking through the Rune Dictionary and when I looked up I noticed that everyone beside the professor were gone. I quickly started packing all my things away. When I did I decided to go for a walk outside and sit near the Black Lake. I strolled outside and walked over to the Black Lake. There was nobody at the lake so I would have peace and quiet and I would read by book. I was busy reading and suddenly there was someone blocking the sun from me. I looked up to see that it was Dominique. I shuffled over and she took a seat next to me.

"So do you have a date for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Dominque asked.

"No." I sighed.

"That's great," she said excitedly and I looked in disbelief.

"Um, why is that great?" I asked her.

"No reason," she said in a high pitched voice "well I've got to go." She stood up and walked away. Why would she be happy that I don't have a date? Maybe she wants to go with me to Hogsmeade or something. But if she did then wouldn't she ask me straight away.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly dinner time. I stood up and walked to my dorm so I could put my things away and freshen up before dinner. I quickly walked there since I didn't have a lot of time before dinner would start. When I entered my dorm my roommates all stopped talking and looked at me then each other.

"So how did you do it?" asked Cassandra.

"Do what?" I asked in return.

"Get James Potter's attention," she said.

"I don't know," I told her.

"Oh don't put on this little miss innocent act," she said rudely.

"I'm not acting like I'm innocent. I truly don't know why he is interested in me. By the way James and I are just friends," I told her.

"Come on why would someone like James be interested in you. You're a nobody and he is the most popular guy in school. Actually because he is known to be a prankster I wouldn't be surprised if this was a joke to him. I mean him and his roommates have probably been talking and laughing behind your back." Cassandra told me.

I didn't know what to say back to her. I felt like what she was saying could be true. I mean why would James be interested in me. I looked at my roommates and Cassandra was glaring at me while the other two were looking at me sadly. Like they knew it was true and they felt sorry for me. I dropped my bag and stormed out of my room and through the common room.

I rushed to the Great Hall and sat down at my seat. I glanced around the room and saw that James was looking at me. I looked away quickly but I could still see him and I saw that he was getting up and heading towards me. I grabbed a piece of pizza and stood up. I tried to get out of the Great Hall before he could intercept me. But with my luck he still caught up before I left.

"What do you want James?" I asked him.

"I want to know why you're upset," he told me as he went to grab my hand but I moved it out of his reach.

"Is this a joke to you?" I asked and he looked confused.

"What? Of course not. Why would you say that?" he inquired.

"Well Cassandra said-" But before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me.

"Don't believe anything she says. She is just upset because," he said.

"Because?" I asked.

"Because I like you and I think I'm starting to fall in love with you," James admitted to me. "I would like to go to Hogsmeade with you," James continued.

"Yes. I will go with you,"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I told him and he grabbed me and spun me around.

"Tomorrow meet me at the corridor at 9:30. Then we will go to Hogsmeade and go anywhere you want," he said happily.

"We can go where you want to as well. This date isn't just about me. Though I would like to go to Honeydukes, The Shrieking Shack, Zonko's Joke Shop, The Three Broomsticks Inn and the bookstore as well," I informed him.

"Well you've named every store that I want to go to beside the bookstore." James replied.

Everyone was leaving the hall so James and I said goodbye and we went our separate ways. I went up to my dorm and ignored my roommates. I decided to do all my homework now so I could have the weekend free. When it was around 11:00 I started to get ready for bed. I got into my pyjamas and put all of my school things away. I then went and got into bed. Like all previous nights before I would fall asleep I thought of James. I thought about our date tomorrow and that I hope it goes well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla.**

When I woke up I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:00 that means it was 2 and an half hours before I had to meet James at the main corridor.  
>My roommates were awake but I ignored them. I didn't what to hear what they had to say and I didn't want them to look sorry off me.<br>I went over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. I didn't know what I was going to wear. I've never been on a date. I decided to wear a white blouse with black poke a dots, black tights and white leather Dr. Marten's boots. Once I got dressed I headed to the bathroom to do my hair.

I didn't know what to do for my hair. Should I keep it down? Should I put it up? If I kept my hair down would I curl it? Or would I leave it straight? But if I put my hair up what hairdo would I do? A ponytail? A braid? A bun? These were the questions that were going through my head while I stared at myself in the mirror. After a while I decided to do my hair in a milk maid braid.

It was 8:00 when I finished getting ready. So I decided to go and get some breakfast. I think I'm going to get a small meal I'm too nervous to have a big meal. I slowly walked to The Great Hall since I had a long time until breakfast came to an end and until I meet with James.

When I got to The Great Hall it was packed but I couldn't see James at his table or at mine. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I ignored the fact that James wasn't there and continued my way to my table. I sat at my usual seat and grabbed a piece of toast and put some smooth peanut butter on it. I ate my toast and then had my cup of orange juice. When I finished my breakfast James still hadn't come down for breakfast. Maybe he had breakfast before I came.

I left The Great Hall and decided to go for a walk around the grounds until it was time to meet James. When I went outside I realised how cold it was. WOW it's so cold I need to get a jacket before I can go for a walk. I went back inside into the warm school and rushed my way to the Ravenclaw common room. When I got to the door, I was asked a riddle.

"Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" I was asked by the eagle knocker.

"A human. They crawl on all fours as a baby, then walk on two feet as an adult and then walk with a cane when they are old," I replied and the door swung open. I rushed to my dorm and luckily my roommates weren't in. I went to my wardrobe and opened the door. I grabbed a thick black jacket and put it on straight away because of how cold it was out there.

I now planned to stay in my dorm until it was time to meet James. I grabbed _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ and started to read it on my bed. It was one of my favourite books and I loved the movie as well.

When the time was 9:20 I decided to head down to where I would be meeting James. I rushed down to the place, I was nervous that I was going to be late even though I had ten minutes to get there. When I arrived there I could see James pacing up and down the corridor.

"Hey James. Are you ready to go?" I asked him and he quickly turns around and faced me.

"Yeah um let's go," he slowly says "Do you want to go to Honeydukes first?"

"Yeah do you know what you're getting there?" I asked.

"Some Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes. What about you?" He asked me.

"Chocolate Frogs, Chocoballs, Acid Pops and Cauldron Cakes." I replied.

We talked along the way to Honeydukes. We talked about our childhoods, school and things that we enjoyed. Talking to James made me feel nervous and happy at the same time. He would listen to me when I talked and didn't interrupt and I returned the favour. When we arrived at Honeydukes we looked all around the place and grabbed all the candy we wanted.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked as we walked outside.

"Where would you like to go James?" I asked in return and he looked at me smiling. Instead of answering, James grabbed my hand which sent tingles through me.

He dragged me towards Zonko's Joke Shop. James let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and walked through the door. I let James lead me through the shop as he knew where he wanted to go. I wasn't really interested in Zonko's. I only choose this place because I knew James liked the place. I knew this because James was a prankster.

"Wait here, I just need to get some Dungbombs and Sugar Quills," He told me. I stood to the side and waited for James to get his purchases. The next place I wanted to go to was The Three Broomsticks since I was starved.

"Alright let's go Isla," I jumped as James said this I hadn't noticed he had returned.

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks. I'm hungry," I told him and he nodded.

We walked over to The Three Broomsticks and again as a gentlemen he opened the door for me. I entered and he followed me. As we were heading to the table we held hands. I felt tingles every time James held my hand. I wonder how I would feel if we kissed.

Anyway we arrived at the table and we sat across from each other. Lily the daughter of Madam Rosmerta came to our table to serve us.

"What can I get you?" she asked James. She was just facing James and had her back to me.

"What would you like Isla?" James asked me and I was thankful that he did.

"I would like some chips and Butterbeer please," I replied.

"I will have Butterbeer and a chicken sandwich."

"Alright I will be right back with your drinks," she said in a nasty voice.

"So after this where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"I would like to the bookstore," he murmured and to be honest I was surprised that was where he wanted to go next.

"What books do you want?" I inquired.

"Well I want to get _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and some muggle book. What about you?" James replies.

"I would like to get the book _Omens and Oracles_, _Hogwarts, A History_ and _Spell Handbook_," I informed him.

"What are your favourite books?" James asked.

"_Perks of Being a Wallflower_,_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_,_ If I Stay _and _Fangirl_." I said before taking a sip of my drink.

"What about you?" I questioned him.

"I don't really read," he said.

"Then why are you getting some books?" I asked him.

"Well I wanted to have some things in common with you. I know that you like to read so I want to be able to talk about that stuff with you," James confessed.

"Well that means I will have to get more interested in pranking. I could prank call some people," I declared.

"You don't have to do that," he told me.

"Well neither do you so why can't I?" I asked.

"I don't won't you to get into trouble," James confessed and I blushed.

"James that's really sweet," I told him and in return he blushed.

"Maybe you could get interested in Quidditch instead. Though that can be dangerous," James says. Again what he said was very sweet. After that it was starting to get dark so we quickly went to the bookstore and got our books.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts we can go to The Shrieking Shack another time," he said as we started to head to Hogwarts. We walked to Hogwarts in a comfortable silence. When we entered Hogwarts we continued our way to my common room. When we arrived there I was reluctant to say goodbye to him. I also wondered if he was going to kiss me.

"Well here we are," he says gesturing to the common room door.

"Yeah," I say as I look at the door. James grabbed my face and slowly turned my face towards him. Then suddenly he was kissing me and I was frozen. After I got out of the shock of James kissing me I started kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. When he kissed me I couldn't even describe how he made me feel. The kiss was so magical and I couldn't believe it happened. After we finished kissing we were both slightly out of breath. We kissed again softly and when we were finished we let go of each other.

"Can we go on a date again Friday?" he asks me.

"Yes. I should go it's late," I told him.

"Alright goodnight," James says.

"Goodnight James and I had a great time today." I reply and we go our separate ways. I faced the door.

"What kind of tree can you carry in your hand?" the knocker asks.

"A palm," I replied and then the door swung open. It was 5:00 so there were still many people in the common room. I went upstairs to my dorm to put my jacket away before heading to dinner. I quickly put my jacket away and I slowly walked to The Great Hall. I wasn't that hungry since I had eaten not that long ago.

When I arrived I spotted James at his table so I smiled and waved at him. He did the same to me. I continued my way to my table and I took a seat. I put some lasagne on my plate and started eating it straight away.

I finished my food before 6 o'clock so I went back to my room so I could read the rest of my book. I read my book on my bed again. I really loved the book so I ended up just reading it until I wanted to go to bed. When I finished the book I decided to just get ready for bed. Before taking a shower I undid my braid. I took a shower and afterwards I dried myself off. I got into my bed and laid there. Before falling asleep and thought of my day with James and I wondered where our relationship would go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla.**

**A/N: I'm thankful for all the nice reviews I've gotten. To GW my character isn't meant to be a Mary – Sue parody. I'm only a few chapters in and my character is still developing so you don't know everything about her yet. To Kate I will try to make my writing less choppy and repetitive. This is my first time doing this.**

While munching on my chicken sandwich I couldn't help but think about James. He normally sits with me at lunch but today he and Fred are working on a top secret project Albus told me it's probably a prank. James and I hadn't really seen or talked to each other since our date on Saturday. I mean it's not a big deal that we haven't seen each other I mean its Monday. I've got nothing to worry about, right?  
>We do have to talk though, I've got questions to ask him. I might not be able to ask him these questions for a while. We're both busy with classes and assignments but we will find the time hopefully.<br>I mean are we dating? Did the kiss mean anything to him? Does he see our relationship going anywhere? These are really the only questions to ask him but I'm anxious for the answers.  
>I put my sandwich down with a sigh. I was too nervous to eat anymore. I stood up from my seat and I now plan to find James. I couldn't wait any longer to ask him my questions and to see him again. The one thing I knew was I really have deep feelings for him. I found myself at the Gryffindor table and standing next to Albus.<p>

"Albus do you know where James is?" I asked him.

"All I know is that he and Fred are working on a top secret project. They could be anywhere," he says with a shrug.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can find them. I need to talk to James!" I said with urgency. We waved goodbye to each other and I headed to the quidditch oval. I slowly walked to the oval I wasn't in a hurry because I had a lot of time left from lunch.

When I was near the oval I could see two people flying in the air. They both were tall and one had dark messy brown hair while the other had flaming red hair. I could tell that it was Fred and James from their appearance. Now that I knew it was them I rushed to the quidditch oval.

"JAMES!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled and he started to fly back down.

"What can I help you with?" he asked as he floated next to me.

"Arewedating?Didthekissmeananythingtoyou?Doyouseearerelationshipgoinganywhere?" I asked him in a rush.

He looked at me with a dazed expression and asked "Can you repeat that slower?"

"Are we dating? Did the kiss mean anything to you? Do you see our relationship going anywhere?" I asked him again and slower this time.

"Well I was going to ask you soon, but it's ok to be eager. Yes it meant a whole lot to me. Yes I see you being my girlfriend," James replied.

"Ok ask me then," I told him.

"Ask you what?" he says cheekily. I give him a look and he throws his hands up in surrender.

"Isla Grace Reid will you do me the honour and become my girlfriend?" James asked me.

"Yes!" I squealed and I kissed him passionately. When we finished kissing I looked around and noticed that Fred was gone. James and I held hands and walked back to Hogwarts, classes were going to start soon.

"You know you're a worrier," he told me.

"Of course I am. I don't like not knowing things."

"You must really worry about what happens after death."

"James we could die and then just see blackness. I don't want that I want to be with my family."

"Death is inevitable so stop worrying about it and live in the now with me."

"Ok." I said while nodding. We arrived at Hogwarts and we went our separate ways to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla.**

**AN: I won't be publishing a chapter next week because I will be studying for exams so I won't have time to write a chapter. Sorry lately I haven't been writing long chapters but when my holidays start I promise to write longer chapters. Please just bear with me. **

As I walked into the Great Hall everybody was looking at me, well not everyone that's over exaggerating but still a lot of people were looking at me. I sighed as I got into my seat and looked at James who was already there.

"Hey, how were classes?" I asked.

"Painful," he moans.

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"Because I was away from you," he says.

"Really James?" I asked as I gave him a look.

"Alright, it wasn't that bad. Though by the end of class Fred was sick of me."  
>"Yeah. Poor Fred for having to deal with you," I said jokingly and James gave me a light push.<p>

"How were your classes?"

"Fine, I've got a ton of homework so I won't be able to see you tonight," I told him.

"That's ok. It's only Tuesday so we've got the rest of the week to see each other. But if you need any help just come to my common room. I need to go to Charms so I will see you later." James informed me as he got up from the bench. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I sadly waved goodbye I didn't want James to go but sadly classes were about to start soon.

When it was time for lesson six I got off my seat as the rest of the sixth years did and the tables disappeared. Professor Watson was standing at the front of the Great Hall ready to address the class.

"Even though we've only been doing this class for a week most of you could already pass the test. But the rest of you need more of my attention to get you ready by the end of the week. On Friday will be your apparition test, if you pass you will be able to leave this class and be able to have a free. You will also be able to apparate whenever you want outside of school." Professor Watson lectured us. For the rest of the lesson Professor Watson worked with people that needed more help. The rest of us including Albus, Rose and Scorpius Malfoy. I stayed near them for the whole class and we all were becoming fast friends.

After the class was over I started to make my way to Study of Ancient Runes luckily I've been making great process with my project. As I was walking down a corridor and I was nearly at the class room someone randomly dragged me into a broom closet. In the dimly lit closet I looked at the person and made out the person to be James.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I've got a free so I decided to visit you," he replied.

"James you may have a free but I've got class to go to. I need to go," I said as I start to open the door but James stopped me.

"I will let you get to class in a minute I just wanted to tell you something," he told me.

"What is it?" I questioned him.  
>"We will be going on our second date tomorrow." He replies.<p>

"Tomorrow on a school night?" I inquire.

"Yes don't go to dinner meet me at the main corridor. Don't worry about food, I will be sorting that out," He informed me as he opened the door for me. I nodded and quickly gave him a hug and then a peck on the lips. In the corridor we went our separate ways James to his common room and I went to my class. As I entered the room I wondered about my next date with James and what he had planned.

In my Study of Ruins class, I went straight to doing my work. That class went quick as did the rest of the day. I quickly had some soup for dinner and then went to the library to do my homework. I was in there until I was extremely tired. I slowly wondered to my common room and luckily I didn't have to answer the riddle as there was a group of Ravenclaws there. Once I was in the common room I continued my way up to my dorm and I got ready for bed. I laid in bed just thinking of my second date with James and I then drifted asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

Today is the day that James and I will be going on our second date. I was currently in my last class, Study of Ancient Ruins and working on my assignment that I was nearly done with. After my date with James I'm going to try and get the assignment finished. So right now I was steadily working on my assignment so if I finish most of it now and do a bit tonight it will be done before my next class. When it comes to assignments I like to hand it up early so I can get feedback from the teacher and if I need to work on it I will have enough time.

My class is now done and I now only have to do the conclusion. I quickly walk to my dorm because James and my date starts at 4:00 and I needed to get ready. When I got into my dorm I dumped my bag on to my bed and I started to get my school things out. I put all my homework on my desk and I tidy the desk as well. I looked at the time and saw that it had only been ten minutes.

I go to my wardrobe and threw the doors opened. I looked through my clothes to see if there was anything date worthy. This date I assume was going to be casual so I was going for a casual outfit. After a while of just looking through my clothes I choose what I was going to wear. I decided on a grey long sleeve shirt with black hearts all over it, black leggings and grey converses. I got dressed and started to think what I was going to do with my hair. I went into the bathroom and started to pull hair ties, hairspray and a brush out of my toiletries bag. I re-brushed my hair and started to pull my hair into a ponytail and I tied it. I twirled my hair around and spun it around the top of my ponytail and tied it. The finish result was a ballerina bun. I shook my hairspray bottle and sprayed it around my hair.

I had awhile before my date with James. I grabbed my Ancient Ruins assignment and started on the conclusion. Just before my date with James, I finished my assignment which I was very happy with and I packed it away.

I saw that I only had 5 minutes till I had to meet James. So I started to rush downstairs normally it took me 10 minutes to get to the main corridor from my door. When I got out of my common room, I started to run downstairs because I knew that I was going to be late. The one thing I really hate is being late to things.

As I rushed down the finale set of stairs, I bumped into someone. I looked up at the person and saw that it was James. I was glad to see him since now I wasn't going to be late. I looked at James well basically I check him out. James looked fit and I saw that he had a picnic basket and blanket.

"Hey," he said "excited for the date?"

"Yes. I've been looking forward to this all day." I proclaimed as we intertwine our hands.

"Same," he agreed as he led me outside. James led me all the way to the Black Lake. He laid the blanket on the ground and placed the basket on the blanket. James and I sat next to each other and he filled my cup with pumpkin juice.

"For our date, I thought we could eat dinner and then do some star gazing. This would give us time to really get know each other." James informed me and I nodded. I like how James really thought out our dates.

"What our we going to be eating tonight?" I inquired.

"Well for dinner I've got us some lasagne and salad and for desert we have chocolate cake," he says and he then starts to drag out the food. When the food was placed on the blanket, I took the food out of the containers and I put the food on the plate.

"I was wondering if you would like to go flying with me this weekend," James said.

"Flying!" I echoed.

"Yup. I thought we would have a great time," he admitted. The thing is I hate flying because I'm scared of heights. In my whole schooling year I've only skipped one class, that class was the annual flying class. When it was discovered that I was skipping Madam Young had a talk to me and gave me permission to miss that class.

This is something that I'm nervous to tell James. James loves to fly and he loves quidditch. It is in his blood. James is on the quidditch team and his whole family are or have been a part of a quidditch team. His father and mother were both on the Gryffindor. After Hogwarts his mother, Ginny continued playing quidditch on the Holyhead Harpies. His little brother, Albus plays for the Slytherine team and his little sister, Lily is on the Gryffindor team. Now don't get me started on his extended family. So like I said it's in his blood.

"James I've got something to tell you, I don't like to fly," I told him.

"What?" he asks, I think he is a little gobsmacked.

"I don't like flying because I'm afraid of heights," I informed him and he started to laugh. Now I was offended and embarrassed. I got up and he continued to laugh.

"Well I didn't think you were a jerk but I guess that I was wrong," I said as I walked away from him.

"Wait!" he laughed. I shook my head and kept walking. When I was nearly at Hogwarts I heard some rustling behind me. I turned around because I knew it was James. James caught up to me and he was slightly out of breath.

"I didn't mean to offend or embarrass you," he said. I was surprised that he knew how I was feeling.

"I told you something that I've never told anyone and you laughed at me. You were the one person that I didn't expect that from." I informed and I looked away. I was hurt I opened up to him and he laughed.

"I'm sorry please forgive," he apologies. I sighed and nodded my head. We went back down to the Black Lake and along the way James started to cheer me up. When we got back we agreed to do some star gazing and then end the date. James pointed out the constellations and informed me about them. I found it interesting and before long we were both happy.

"Let's head up to Hogwarts it's really late," I say while getting up and he then joined me.

"I'm sorry again for laughing at you," he blurted out. I stopped and looked at him. James turned towards me and we both leaned into a kiss. This kiss was short and we pulled apart.

"It's alright James. I'm over it," I informed him and he slowly nods.

"I just don't want to lose you. I'm slowly falling in love with you," he admits.

"I'm falling in love with you too James," I reply. After those confessions, James walked me back to my common room. Once we got to my common room, we passionately kissed.

"This Friday is the annual Weasley and Potter party, would you like to be my date?" he asks me.

"Definitely, I can't wait. I will help you guys set up the party if you want," I say.

"Sure. I will hopefully see you tomorrow," he tells me.

"Alright, give me the details of the party tomorrow." I told him and we both went our separate ways. When I got into my dorm, I couldn't be bothered doing homework. I decide to go to bed early and get up early tomorrow morning and do it then.

I get into my pyjamas and let my hair down from the ballerina bun. I put my dirty clothes into the hamper. I laid in bed and went to sleep with thoughts of James running through my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

I was rushing down the hallways of Hogwarts heading towards my dorm. I had to get dressed for the annual Weasley and Potter party and then meet James and his siblings and cousins to start setting up the party. The party is going to be held in the Room of Requirement, before the Weasley and Potter parties nobody knew about the room. Now it is notorious because of the parties and everyone goes there to hang out with friends or have a secret rendezvous.

I got into my dorm with 15 minutes to get ready and I head straight to my wardrobe. I threw the doors open and I quickly pulled out an outfit. Before I could get ready there was a knock at my door, I sighed and opened the door. My guests were James older female relatives Dominique, Rose, Molly and Lucy the reason Lily and Roxanne weren't there was because they weren't able to attend because their older brothers James and Fred wouldn't let them attend.

"Hey, I thought that we could all get ready together," Dominique says as she enters my room and the rest of them following her.

"Well we now have like 10 minutes to get ready and I've already got my outfit out," I tell her. They head to my bed and they study my outfit. Dominique shakes her head and picks up my outfit and places it back in the wardrobe. I sighed and let her do it. The thing is with the Weasley girls is that you shouldn't argue with them because you will on the receiving end of terrible curse.

"That outfit was not party material!" Dominique exclaims and Rose, Molly and Lucy nod their head in agreement.

"Pick something cute Dominique. I highly doubt she would wear anything that you would," Lucy says and she receives a death glare from Dominique. Dominique likes to wear risky outfits and I could never take the risks that she does with my clothing.

Dominique pulls out a white sleeveless top, a black skater skirt and black flats. She didn't pull out any jewellery since I was already wearing a silver dove necklace and a silver ring with a black stone in the middle.

I grabbed the outfit and strolled into the bathroom and closing the door. I quickly got changed into the outfit that was picked out for me. For my dark wavy brown hair I just left it down because it didn't really need anything else done with it.

I gripped on the edge of the counter and stared at myself in the mirror. In the mirror I saw a girl who was extremely pale that had light freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks, she had sparklingly blue eyes and dark brown hair that was long and wavy.

I huffed, this was my first party and I was extremely nervous. I don't what to do at the party but at least I will have James and James family will be there with me as well. I let go of the counter and I exit the bathroom since the other girls will need it to get change.

As soon as I left Molly went straight in with her bag. I saw that we only had 5 minutes to get up to the Room of Requirement. We were going to be late which annoys me since I like to be punctual. Twenty minutes later we were ready to go. The girls left their bags in my room because we didn't have time to go to their common rooms.

We rush up to the Room of Requirement and when we arrive the boys were all sitting down and leaning against the wall. When they saw us running towards them they got up and Fred starts to pace in front of the wall. Before long a huge door appears on the wall and Fred stops the pacing. James, Louis and Albus picked up two boxes each while Fred opens the door open for us. James, Louis and Albus enter first then us and Fred came in last closing the door behind him.

The Room of Requirement had a huge dance floor in the middle of the room and a huge black DJ station in the front of the room. On the side of the room there was a bar and the boys were starting to unload the food and drinks and they were stocking them in the bar. There were lights placed in all the corners of the ceiling and the lights were flashing three different colours purple, blue and green.

The girls and I went over to the other boxes that were filled to the brim with decorations. The first thing I saw were the packet of balloons, I opened the packet and started to blow up the balloons. Dominique and Rose also blew up balloons while Lucy and Molly placed streamers all around the room.

Two hours later the bar was stocked with drinks and food and the room was decorated. The boys and us girls sat around on chairs with drinks, we were all exhausted with the work we had done but it was worth it. When the doors started opening groups of people start to enter, the music, drinks and food start to flow and we all start to stand up.

Rose goes and finds Scorpius Malfoy her boyfriend, Dominique goes to find a boy to make out with, Lucy goes to find her group of friends and Molly goes to the dance floor. The boys excluding James go to refill their drinks. James and I still stand together and awkwardly look at each other.

James grabs my hand and drags me onto the dance floor. I was glad that we were going to dance together instead of talking to other people. I'm good at dancing but not at conversation. When James and I got on the dance floor a slow song starts to play, James wraps his hands around my waist and I wrap my hands around his neck.

James and I dance for songs and songs we also made out on and off again. The party was the best and James and I were defiantly enjoying ourselves.

"Can we get some drinks!" I yell at James and he nods his head. We hold hands and he leads me through the crowd to the bar. It was currently 8:55 so it was still Fred's shift when its 9:00 it will be James until 10:00 when the party ends. James had told me that they had to end the party at 10:00 because even though it was the weekend there was still curfew that they had to follow. Then Fred told me that James was only following the curfew because I was his girlfriend and I was starting to tame him.

James got behind the bar and poured him and me a drink. James skulled his drink and started his shift while I took little sips.

"James! I'm going now!" I yelled at him so he can hear me from the other end of the bar.

James walked over to me and said "Ok, I will see you tomorrow." I nod at him and made my way through the crowd towards the door. Going through the crowd was horrible everyone was hot and sweaty.

I felt relief when I got to the door and I quickly exit the door. I slowly walked back to the dorm, the hallways were absolutely quiet and empty. Everyone who was a fourth year and above were at the party while everyone who was in third year and below were in their common rooms.

It was 9:10 when I arrive at my empty dorm. My roommates were of course still at the party. I quickly got out of my party clothes and into my pyjamas. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back in my dorm and turned off my light. I clumsily walked to my bed and I laid down in my bed.

Tonight had been great even though James and I didn't really talk much we still had fun. It's great to find someone that I don't have to speak to all the time to have fun with. I went to sleep thinking about how great James was and how lucky I was to have him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

It was a very sunny Saturday afternoon, really it was lovely outside but I was stuck in a dark and stuffy library. I was stuck in the library with a boy who wouldn't stop complaining about being in the library.

"I hate being in here all I want to do is go outside," James complains.

"And all I want you to do is be quiet," I retort and James gives me a shocked face.

"How could you say that to this handsome face!" he exclaims while holding his face in between his hands.

"Very easily. James could you please do your work?" I ask and I continue to do my homework.

"Only if when we both finish our essays we go outside," he offers.

"Alright." I say and James finally starts to do his homework and letting me peacefully do mine. Half an hour later I've finish my herbology essay and start to do my charms homework. James was still working on his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay and it look likes he his half way done. An hour later, James finally finishes his homework and we both start to pack up our things.  
>"I was thinking that we could get out a broomstick and go flying." James says and he knows I don't like flying but I will do it for him.<p>

"Fine, but can we fly together." I say and he nods leading me outside. James rushes me outside, he was very giddy about going out flying. When we were outside I saw that nearly every Hogwarts student was mucking around outside. On the quidditch field there were many people out flying. I hope that James would find us a more secret place to fly.

When we arrive at the broomstick closet James goes in and gets out his broomstick which is always stored there. James grabs my hand and instead of leading me to the qudditch field he leads me to the Forbidden Forest. Before he could lead me any further I stop walking after him.

"James, I'm not going into the Forbidden Forest!" I tell him furiously. I can't believe he was taking me there first off it is forbidden and we could get in serious trouble and it is also extremely dangerous to go in there.

"Look you will be safe with me and we are going to an empty field that just happens to be in the Forbidden Forest." he says.

"That just happens to be in the Forbidden Forest! James, the Forbidden Forest is dangerous." I tell him. James sighs and he unexpectedly throws me over his shoulder. Even though I'm hitting James back, he still continues to make his way to the forest.

Once we finally enter the forest, I just give up because there is no going back now. After a while James and I arrive at the empty field that he was talking about and he lets me down.

"How do you even know about this field?" I ask him.

"One day Fred and I went exploring the Forbidden Forest and we just stumbled upon this field," he says and he gets on the broomstick and I soon follow him. James propels us into the air, James flies us very high into the air and takes a sudden dive. I screech when we are near the ground and James still hadn't pulled up. When we are so close to going head first to the ground he pulls the broomstick up and I sigh in relief.

After hours of flying and when the sun was starting to go down James set us down on Hogwarts ground. I happily got off the broomstick, it was fun and I must admit I'm not as scared to go flying well with James at least.

"Isla, I have something to ask you," James tells me after he gets off the broomstick. I nod in response and he nervously ruffles his hair.

"Would you like to come and spend the holidays and Christmas with my family and I?" James asks me nervously.

"Sure, I will just have to write a letter to my family informing them that I will be with you this holiday." I tell him and he excitedly nods. James quickly gives me a peck on the lips and we go our separate ways, James to the broom closet and I'm going to my dorm to write a letter to my Dad and my brother, Tyler. When I got to my dorm I went to my desk and I started writing.

_Dear Dad and Tyler,_

_I will be going to spend the holidays and Christmas with James my boyfriend and his families. I will visit you guys for Christmas dinner. I'm really sorry that this is my first letter to you but it's been hectic here, I promise that over the holidays and in the new school term I will write more._

_Anyway I really hope that you guys are ok. I'm fine by the way and I'm extremely happy my relationship with James is going great and I'm really happy to be with him. I will visit you guys over the holidays and bring James along. School is going great, I've been studying a lot and working hard. I've been getting good grades and comments on my assignments._

_Guys I will be expecting a letter back. I want to hear about everything. I love you guys and I will write to you soon._

_From,_

_Isla._

I waited for my letter to dry and after that I put it into an envelope and sealed it shut. I needed to borrow an owl I could borrow one from the Owlery but James will let me use his owl, Athena. I headed over to the quidditch field, James will now be conducting his teams practice. James is the team captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

When I got to the field, James and his team were flying in the air. It didn't take long for James to notice me and he came speeding towards me.

"Hey I just wanted to ask if I could borrow Athena?" I ask and he nods in response. I wave goodbye to James and he does so in return. I head back up to Hogwarts and went straight to the Owlery. When I got to the Owlery, I spotted Athena and I hold out my arm. Athena flies towards me and perches on my arm. I carefully tie my letter on to her leg. Athena flies off to deliver the letter and I return to my dorm and do more of my homework.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

"Hurry up Isla, we're going to be late!" yelled Lily.

"I'm coming!" I yell back, I was taking so long because my trunk was so heavy. Today is the first day of holidays and we're going home. Well I'm not going home, I'm going to James's house and I'm super nervous. This is the first time, I'm meeting his parents, aunts and uncles.

When we arrive outside there was only one carriage there, James and Albus were also there. When James saw I was struggling with my trunk he takes it off me and places it in our carriage, Albus also helps Lily.

"Thank you," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Are you excited?" he asks while we get into the carriage.

"A little bit but I'm more nervous."

"That is expected. Don't worry my parents will love you because I love you."  
>For the whole trip to the train, James and I were constantly talking. Well James was trying to calm me down and he was being successful. When we got down to the train, James got our trunks and we went onto the train. After a while, the four of us find the compartment that was filled with Weasleys.<p>

Dominique, Louis and Molly were sitting on one bench and Lucy and Fred sat on the opposite bench. James and Albus placed our trunks on the rack. Then James rushed to the only spot available on Fred and Lucy's bench. James gave me a crooked grin and motioned me to sit on his and I happily sat on his lap.

The whole train was a ruckus. When we got close to the final stop, I start to get nervous. I had some terrible scenarios of me meeting James parents and it goes horribly wrong. I huff and James knew I was nervous and he starts to rub my back. I cuddle closer to James, wishing that I could just curl up in a ball and disappear. I was starting to regret agreeing to go to James's house.

When we arrive at the station we unload our trunks. James and Fred being the tallest look over the crowd and after a few minutes spot their parents. James and I pick up our trunks and he grabs my hand and pulls me over to his parents. James pulls me so that I'm right in front of his mum and dad.

"Hey mum and dad, this is my girlfriend, Isla." He says and Ginny his mum pulls me into a hug. I awkwardly hug her back. When Ginny lets me go, Harry his dad pulls me into another awkward hug.

"It is so nice to meet you. James always writes about you in his letters," Ginny says.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope he hasn't been saying anything bad," I grin whilst saying this. This first meeting was going better than I expected.

"Nothing bad. James absolutely loves to gloat about you," she tells me.

"Mum can you stop embarrassing me," James sheepishly says.

"Hey mum. It's so nice to see you again as well and I'm doing great. Thanks for asking!" Albus sarcastically says.

"Hi honey, it's nice to see you. I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to meet Isla." Ginny squeals and she pulls Lily, Albus and James into a group hug.

"Can we go now?" Lily asks in a muffled voice. Harry nods and grabs Lily's trunk. James, Albus and I pick up our trunks, James did try to grab my trunk off me but I wouldn't let him.

An hour later we arrived at the Potter's home. Their home was huge, it had a black metal fence protecting the house from intruders. It had a long driveway and just in front of the steps there was a fountain. There was a lavish garden that had different colour roses from red, pink, white and more. The house looms over me that was how big it was. There roof was a shiny black roof and the house was made of grey bricks.

I grab my trunk and walk up the cobblestone steps, looking at the house in awe. To be honest it wasn't a house it was a mansion. Well that's how it looks on the outside but in the inside it looks very homely.

James leads me to the guest room that was where I would be staying for the duration of my trip. James told me that conveniently his room was only a few doors down from mine. James left me in the magnificent room to settle in.

My room was very spacious, considering it had a king size bed in the middle of the room against the wall and the bed had a floral bed spread, there were two creamy white bedside tables, one had a black lamp and a vase filled with red roses, there was also a creamy white dresser and wardrobe.

I open my trunk and place my books on a dresser, next I place my clothes into the dresser and hanged them in the wardrobe, and then I align my shoes on the wardrobe floor. I close my trunk and place it under my bed so it was out of the way.

I was tired and I had a couple of hours until I had to go down for a family dinner. I close the black curtains to make the room dark. I laid down on my bed because I just needed to rest for a bit. I didn't mean to fall asleep but it just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

A knock at my door woke me up, I glance at the clock and saw that I had been asleep for a few hours. I scrub my eyes as I open the door, at my door was James. I move out the way and he walks into my room.

"I thought I would come up and wake you up. Dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes," James tells me and I decide to freshen up in the bathroom. I just quickly wash my face and brush my hair. When I was done I saw that James was lying on my bed, so I climbed into my bed and laid down next to him.

We cuddle in bed for a few minutes before we had to head downstairs for dinner. When it was 3 minutes till dinner we got off the bed and slowly made our way to the dining room. Albus and Lily were already there waiting for dinner to be serve. I assume that Ginny and Harry were getting dinner ready.

A couple of minutes later, Harry and Ginny came in with a roast chicken and roast vegetables and place them on the table. We all help ourselves to the food. For the first few minutes we all ate silently before Harry asks me about school.

"School is going great, I've been getting really good grades on my assignments." I reply and he nods.

"So you've been the one impacting on James's school grades," Ginny says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"Well recently James has been improving on his school grades," Ginny tells me and I'm stunned. Sometimes when people get into a relationship their grades can start to dwindle.

"Well Isla makes me study in the library with her," James informs his parents and they nod.

"So Isla what are you interest in?" Ginny kindly asks me.

"I like to write and read," I murmurer.

"Ok, I would just like to know about your intentions with my son?" Ginny inquires. James spits out his food, Albus and Lily start to laugh uncontrollable and I could fill my face go red. My intentions what was this?

"Um, I-I-I don't know." I stutter not knowing what to say. I never actually really thought about the future of my relationship. I glance at James and I could see that he was thinking the same.

After that the conversation starts to dwindle and the dinner became slightly awkward. Albus and Lily thought it was funny and were trying to hold in their laughter. Harry, James and I were embarrass and Ginny was calmly eating her dinner.

After desert James invites me on a walk around the garden. I agree and he escorts me to the garden. For a while we silently walk around the garden, when I spot a beautiful rose I went over to smell it. It smelt beautiful.

"I'm sorry about my mum," James apologises.

"James its fine. Maybe my dad will ask you some awkward or embarrassing question and we will be equal."

"Do you have anything plan for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go shopping with Lily, Dominique, Lucy, Molly Rose and Roxanne. Also Victoria who I will be meeting for the first time," I reply. "What about you?"  
>"I'm going to be helping out my grandparents," he responds.<p>

I found it cute that James was so willing to help out his grandparents. The thing with James he can sometimes be arrogant, lazy and self-centred but then he can be a gentlemen, kind and selfless.

When it was starting to get dark James and I head inside. When we enter the kitchen James suggests we have some ice cream which I happily agree to doing. I sat down on a stool and he gets us some bowls, spoons, an ice cream scoop and chocolate ice cream my favourite. James scoops a small bit of ice cream and I look at him expecting some more.

"What?" James asks.

I pick up a bowl and I ask "Can I please have some more?"

James nods and puts some more into my bowl and then he puts some in his bowl. We quickly ate our ice cream in silence. It was extremely late and nobody else was up, we both decide that it is bedtime. James walks me back to my room. Once we were at my door we say our goodnight and I gave him a kiss goodnight before closing my door and heading to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

Lily, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Rose, Victoria, Roxanne and I were currently in London. We were going to do some clothes shopping and Christmas shopping. We were looking through some clothes at a cute clothing shop. Dominique was a monster when it came to shopping, I'm being serious here. Earlier today I saw Dominique basically rip a simple scarf out of some woman's hands. The other girls really love clothes shopping while I like book shopping. I suggest that we did that but I was overruled by the other girls. It was 12:00 so I was hoping that we could go to lunch.

"It's twelve o'clock so can we go and get lunch?" I ask and the girls agree with me.

We walk out the shop and we go looking for somewhere to eat. I was hoping we would find something soon because I was extremely hungry. We walk for about 10 minutes before we find a café to eat at. I order some chips to eat and the girls decide to order some sandwiches and split them.

"Are we all getting each other presents?" Victoria wonders and we all nod in agreement. Today's shopping trip was the first time I met Victoria and we got along very well. Victoria and Dominique were a bit similar. Victoria is more of a diva and Dominique told me that before Teddy and Victoria were dating Victoria was horrible.

"I actually need to write down who I'm buying for and what I'm buying for them," I say and I take out my notebook from my hand bag.

_Christmas presents:_

_Dad – a watch_

_Tyler – Batman action figure_

_James – a practice snitch and aftershave_

_Albus – The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

_Lily – silk scarf_

_Ginny – chocolates_

_Harry – chocolates_

_Victoria – a cooking book_

_Dominique – a pair of skinny jeans_

_Louis – clothing_

_Fred – clothing_

_Roxanne – sunglasses_

_Molly – a handbag_

_Lucy – a necklace_

_Rose – perfume _

_Hugo – Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newton Scamander_

For some people I absolutely knew what I was going to get but for others I only had some rough ideas to go. I didn't need to get any presents for anyone else since only James's family were my friends and both my parents were only child's.

"Do we need to go shopping in London and Diagon Alley?" Rose inquires.

"I certainly do," I say and Victoria and Dominique agree with me. We decide to split up Victoria, Dominique and I would go around London to get what we need and the rest would go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping, and to meet up later at their Uncle Fred's shop.

Victoria, Dominique and I go to a store where we could get clothes, beauty products, accessories and jewellery. I head straight to the men's clothing area and they follow me. I pick out some t-shirts for Fred and Louis. When I was leaving the men's clothing area I spot a t-shirt and jumper that I think that James would love so I pick up the items and put them in my cart. I turn around and saw that Dominique and Victoria were gone so I decide to take the opportunity to get Dominique's present. I head to the women's clothing section and pick out a pair of skinny jeans that would suit Dominique.

I go to the jewellery and accessories to get Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Lily and Dad's presents. I take forever to pick out their gifts since there was so many options to pick from. I go to the beauty products section to get Rose's perfume and James's aftershave. I get a perfume that Rose loves so much and I find an aftershave that I love the smell of.

When I was happy with the gifts I picked, I go and find Victoria and Dominique in the men's clothing section. After a half hour they have found all the gifts that they could get from this shop. We head to the check out and my items were really expensive.

Victoria, Dominique and I go to a toy store so I could get Tyler's Batman action figure. Then we go next door to the candy store and Dominique and Victoria give me advice on what chocolate I should get Harry and Ginny which was extremely helpful. Victoria, Dominique and I's final stop was a book store where we went our separate ways. I quickly found a Jamie Oliver's cookbook but it took me longer to find The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I bought my items and wait in the front of the shop, I didn't have to wait long for them.

"I'm finish with buying muggle gifts. What about you guys?" Victoria asks Dominique and I.

"I'm ready to go shopping at Diagon Alley," I respond and Dominique makes a sound in agreement.

We head to the entrance of Diagon Alley which wasn't far from where we were. Once we are actually in Diagon Alley we head over to Dominique and Victoria's Uncle Fred's shop where we agreed to meet up.

When we get to the shop it was filled with so many people it was going to be difficult to find the other girls. Luckily Dominique spots them standing on the balcony. We meet up with them on the balcony.

"How much more shopping do you guys have to do?" Roxanne asks.

"I just need to buy two more things. I need to go to the Quidditch store and the bookstore," I tell them.

Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Lily and Rose had finish with their shopping. We wait for Dominique and Victoria to get their final few gifts from the store. We just had to go to the Quidditch store and the bookstore and we would be done.

After Dominique and Victoria purchase their gifts we head over to the bookstore. When we enter the store I knew where exactly to go since I go to this store all the time. The book is in the Magical Creatures section and I grab the last available copy. I bought the book and I headed back to the girls who were waiting for me at the front of the store. Next we go to the Quidditch store and I look around for the snitch aisle. When I finally find it, it took me awhile to find the perfect practice snitch. Luckily the girls help me find it and I bought it.

We leave Diagon Alley and we find some taxis so we could head home. It takes about twenty minutes to get to James's house. Lily and I are let off first thankfully because I was exhausted. I head inside and quickly go to my room. Once I enter my room I hide my presents under my bed which wasn't a great hiding place but after dinner I was planning on wrapping the presents and placing Lily, James, Harry and Ginny's under the tree and then placing the others in my wardrobe for when we exchange presents.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

Today James, Albus and his dad are going to a Quidditch game while Lily, Ginny and I will be spending the day together. I don't know what exactly we girls will be doing but I'm sure we will have fun. I'm nervous about Ginny, I don't think she actually likes me. I mean when we first met on the train station she was extremely nice to me but after that dinner she has been rude to me.

I go over to James's door and knock on it, I'm hoping to see him before he leaves. He opens the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey babe," James cheekily says to me.

"Um, I-I just ca-came to say goodbye," I stutter.

He had a slight six pack! I was speechless, I found his body to be extremely distracting. James moves out of the way and I walk into his room. I sat on his bed and placed my face on my hands because I knew my face was bright tomato red.

"You look cute today." He tells me while he's getting change in his bathroom. I was wearing a maroon jumper, a black skater skirt, black tights and maroon laced up boots. I was glad that he thought my outfit was cute because I certainly did.

"So do you know what I will be doing with your mum and sister?" I wonder.

"I think you guys are going to be doing some baking," he tells me.

"That's not too bad, I guess," I say.

"I talked to my mum and she promises that she will be nicer," he informs me as he exits the bathroom. I stand up and lean into his chest, I could hear his heartbeat and it was calming me down.

"I need to go now, I'm going to be late!" James exclaims and I let him go. James and I leave his room and go downstairs. When we get down there Albus and Harry were waiting for James. Before James leaves I gave James a quick kiss and hug. They leave and I go into the kitchen to find Lily and Ginny already setting up.

"What would you like me to do?" I ask them.

"Get the sugar out," Ginny orders me and I do as she says. I was informed by Lily that we would be making a chocolate cake and then brownies. For the whole time we were baking I was ordered around by Ginny. She was rude to me and honestly I didn't get why she was rude to me, I mean we never ever meet each other before. After we put the brownies in the oven, Ginny left Lily and I in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for the way my mum treated you," Lily apologises.

"It's ok," I utter not completely ok with the way I was treated. "I just didn't think I deserve the treatment I was getting. Everyone else in the family I've met likes me so I just don't get why she doesn't"

When it's time Lily and I get the cake and then the brownies out of the oven. Then we decide to go and watch some movies. We pick out Jump Street 21 and Jump Street 22. Half-way through the second movie the boys get home and Albus and James join us watching the movie. Harry I assume goes to find Ginny wherever she is.

When dinner was ready we all went and sat at the dining table. Tonight we were having some homemade chips and hamburgers. The entire dinner was eaten in silent and it was incredibly awkward. I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you Isla," she apologises.

"Pardon?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You don't deserve it. It's just that James is my first child and I'm protective over him. I just need to accept that James is growing up and moving on with his life," Ginny replies.

"Let's just start over and forget about it." I tell her and James crookedly grins. I knew that it means a lot to him if his mum and I get along and I'm willing to do it for him. After dinner we all watch The Hobbit movie and then head to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

I woke up to my bedroom door slamming, I squint my eyes and saw Roxanne standing over me. "Good morning." Roxanne grinned and I groaned and rolled over. She grabs my quilt and throws it on the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"You need to get up because everyone excluding the adults are and we are waiting for you." Roxanne told me and I nod and slowly got out of bed. Roxanne walks over to my wardrobe and looks through the wardrobe trying to find me an outfit. I head to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. While I was putting my hair up into a ponytail, Roxanne drops off an outfit for me and tells me to meet the group downstairs.

Roxanne gave me dark grey jeans, a light grey top and James's black jacket and I quickly get dressed. I absolutely love James's jacket since it was warm and cosy, which was good for today since it was very cold and it looked like it was going to snow soon.

Today James, his cousins, his siblings and I will be just hanging out and watching some movies. It hasn't been decided what movies we will be watching, I'm hoping that we will be able to watch Perks Of Being A Wallflower one of my favourite movies of all time. We are going to decide the movies by vote and everyone ranks the movies on what they want to watch most to what they want to watch least and we only watch the top three. I could possibly get James onto my side and Molly likes the movie so hopefully she will vote for it.

I head downstairs when I was ready for the day. I was a bit nervous because I will be meeting Teddy for the first time and I know that he and James are really close because Teddy is his god-brother and Teddy has lived with the Potter's from when he was a baby until he was 18 years old. When I entered the lounge room I saw that they had all picked their movies. I quickly grab mine and I place it on the pile and I then joined James on the couch.

Alright, Isla has picked Perks Of Being A Wallflower, Dominique has picked Titanic, Lily has picked The Fault In Our Stars, Molly has picked Juno, Lucy has picked The Hunger Games, Roxanne has picked Kick Ass, Victoria has picked The Help, Rose has picked Mean Girls, Louis has picked Batman: The Dark Knight, I've picked Fight Club, Hugo has picked Toy Story 1, Teddy has picked The Matrix, James has picked Inception and Albus has picked the godfather. Now you have fourteen movies to pick from and I only want you to write down your top five movies, write the movies from most want to watch to least want to watch." Fred explains and then hands out paper and pens to everyone.

"Babe, could you please put The Perks of Being a Wallflower in second?" I quietly whisper to James. James nodded and he starts to write down his movies.

I listed the movies in this order:

1. Perks Of Being A Wallflower

2. Kick Ass

3. The Help

4. Batman: The Dark Knight

5. The Fault in Our Stars.

I fold my piece of paper up and place it and the pen on the coffee table. I was the first one done so I just sat down and patiently waited for everyone to be done.

Everyone wrote down their lists down quickly except Victoria and Dominique. We all wait patiently while they ponder over their lists.

"Guys, could you please hurry up?" I impatiently ask.

"I'm up to my last movie." Victoria told us and Dominique nodded.

"Why don't you guys put down Perks of Being a Wallflower," I suggest and they nod and scribble down the final movie. "You guys didn't place it second?" I asked, I found the idea outrageous. I think that Perks of Being a Wallflower is the best movie ever, it was my favourite movie so maybe I was a bit bias.

They shrug and fold the paper and place it on the coffee table. James and Fred start to work out what movies we will be watching. After they finish the working out they grab the final five movies and place the others away.

"The first movie we will be watching is Perks of Being a Wallflower-" James was interrupted by my squealing and then he continues his announcement, "then Batman: The Dark Knight, Kick Ass in third, then the Godfather and the final movie is The Help."

Yay, I'm super excited to watch these movies I've seen all the movies on the list except the Godfather. Fred set up the first film Perks Of being A Wallflower while Rose got out popcorn and candy.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Lucy asks.

"I want Coke," I tell her, Molly, Teddy, James and Fred decide to get the same as me.

"Dominique, Lily, Louis, Roxanne and I want Diet Coke please," Victoria says.

"I want lemonade," Hugo tells us.

"Same." Albus agrees and Rose goes into the kitchen and collects our drinks. Once everyone is settled down and ready to watch the movie, Fred dims the light and presses play on the movie menu. As the movies starts James wraps his arm around my shoulders and I cuddle up to him.

We sit on the lounge for hours watching three out of the five movies, we were mostly silent unless it was a funny moment or if someone felt the absolute need to make a comment on something.

It was great, until this year at Hogwarts I never had friends even before Hogwarts I didn't have a lot of friends because in my neighbourhood and school I was seen as a freak because some freak stuff would happen when I was around. I never really gave up on having the hope of having a great group of friends and at my sixth year at Hogwarts I now have a great group of friends and an amazing person whom I'm lucky to be his girlfriend. My group of friends and James just seem to get me and I can talk to them about anything and nothing. I could literally rant to them about anything or go to them if I need any advice or if I need a shoulder to cry on. I've got a very close relationship with my friends and my boyfriend which I'm very lucky to have and I appreciate them.

After watching Kick Ass we all decide to take a break for lunch and to go out into the town's local cafe for lunch. The Potter's live ten minutes away from town and the cafe takes 5 minutes from the entrance of the town. Since I've been here I've never gone into town and I picked up that the Potter's didn't go in much either, Ginny had the groceries delivered from the local supermarket to their house.

Teddy, Victoria and James were the only people who had their own licenses and cars, so we all got into separate cars. Teddy took Fred, Molly, Lily and Lucy in one car. Victoria took Dominique, Louis, Roxanne and Albus. James took Hugo, Rose and I in another car. Teddy was the first to leave and then Victoria because she didn't know where to go so she was following Teddy and James went last. Fifteen minutes later we were at the town's cafe and it was packed.

"Why is there so many people here?" Victoria asks.

"It's the only place where you can go out to eat around here," Albus informed her and we luckily found a set of tables that were next to each other and could fit us all in. Once we were all seated, we went over a menu and decided what we will be having and a waitress came over to us.

"Hey guys my names is Amy. What are you going to order?" asked the waitress.

"I will have a bowl of chips and a coke, please," I told her.

"Same for me except I will have a lemonade," Roxanne says.

"I will have the pizza of the day and a chocolate thick shake." James tells her and hands over the menu.

"I will have a ham sandwich and a sprite," Fred informs her. "Do you want to split Louis?" Fred asks and Louis nods adding that he wants a sprite as well.

"I will have a grilled salmon and steamed vegetables and a caramel ice coffee," Teddy orders.

"Can we get two salad wraps with poached chicken breast and two Caesar salads? Two mixed berries, one banana smoothie and mango smoothie." Dominique orders for herself, Rose, Victoria and Lily.

"A spicy tiger prawn salad and an ice tea," Lucy tells her.

"Two cheeseburgers and two cokes," Hugo orders for himself and Albus.

"I want a tomato soup and a water," Molly informs her.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes." The waitress tells us and walks away to put in our order. After she leaves will all break into our own little conversations.

When Fred and James were telling us about a hilarious prank they had pulled on our headmistress, the waitress was back with our drinks.

"Thanks for the drink Amy," I said to her before taking a sip of my drink. James and Fred continue with their story while we wait for our food to come. Twenty minutes later we all get our food.

"Does anyone else have homework during the holidays?" Dominique asks.

"Yup, but I've already completed it though." I tell her and she nods and starts to list off all the homework she has. Dominique and I talk about school and homework while we were eating our food. James and Fred would sometimes make comments or complain about professors.

"Fred, James if you want to get on Professor Yancey's good side you should actually do your work during class and be on good student." Victoria tells them and they both protest saying that they are good students.

When we finish our food, we all make our way to the cars and we all get into our cars and slowly drive home because it was staring to snow and the road was slippery. It takes thirty minutes to get home double the time it originally takes.

When I was walking towards the front door something cold hit my back and slowly fell down it. I gasp and arch my back it was so cold. When I recover I quickly turn around and saw James and Albus laughing together. I collect some snow from the ground and threw it back at them and hit it James in the face. Now Albus and I were laughing at James.

Next Lily threw some snow at Albus. After that it was an all out snow war between the boys and girls. We girls hid behind a mound of snow while the boys were out in the open. We all were trying our fastest to make snowballs to hit the boys with and they were doing the same.

"Lily, Molly, Victoria and I will make the snowballs pass it to one of you and you guys throw it ok?" I ask and they all nod. Lily, Molly, Victoria and I get to work on making the snowballs. Before long the boys were getting pelted with snowballs and the boys were losing.

"WE SURRENDER, STOP THROWING SNOWBALLS AT US?" Fred screamed as he puts his arms defensively in front of his face. We agree to stop and we all head inside to dry off. Lily leads us to the lounge and James sets up the fire while Fred sets up The Godfather. When the fire and movie were set, Albus comes in with towels for all us and he passes them around. I was glad when my towel came to me because I was shivering. I dried myself off and I wrap the towel around my shoulders and I cuddle up to James. I'm still shivering so James wraps another blanket around me and gives me a kiss on the forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

It was Christmas Day and I'm super excited! My presents were all downstairs except for the ones that were for my family. The Potter's were already up and they were downstairs. I was getting ready for the day and I put on a dark velvet red dress, with black stockings and black flats. I put my hair in a high ponytail.

Once I was ready, I headed downstairs and go into the lounge room where the rest of the family is. Lily is wearing an emerald green knee length dress, black high heels and she had her hair in a side ponytail. Ginny is wearing a sparkling floor-length gold dress and her hair was perfectly curled. James and Harry were both wearing hideous jumpers that look itchy and by the looks on their faces they were forced to wear them. On Harry's sweater he has a weird looking reindeer while James's sweater has a creepy looking snowman.

"Alright, now that Isla is here we can start opening presents." Ginny clasps her hands and grabs the first present she saw and handed it to James.

James looked at the present and says "It's from Isla." He opens the present and he sees my present and he thanks me and shyly gives me a kiss.

"I've been needing to get some more aftershave and a new practice snitch, my other one went missing," James tells me and places the present next to him.

"Why don't you go next Isla," Ginny suggest with a bright smile. I nod and grab the first present I see and it's from Albus, I quickly open the present and saw he bought me The Catch in the Rye by J.D. Salinger.

"Aw, thank you, Albus." I thank Albus while giving him a huge hug.

"You're welcome. I think you can be expecting a bunch of books for Christmas," Albus replies.

"Good, it just shows that everyone really knows me."

After our exchange Albus picks up a present that was from Teddy and Victoria. The present he receives from them is a cashmere sweater and Albus isn't really thrilled about it. For the next half an hour we open presents, we would be excited about the present or disappointed.

Once we are done with opening presents we move into the kitchen. We sit down together and see that Ginny and Lily have prepared a lovely spread for us. There was toast, pancakes, omelettes, fruit and yoghurt. From the selection I picked pancakes and I put strawberries, blueberries and bananas on it. While I was waffling down on my breakfast, James's owl flies in and drops a letter in front of my plate.

I look at the letter and see that it is from my family. I open the letter and it says:

_Dear Isla,_

_We are good, your brother has been doing well with school and I just got promoted at work. We are glad that you are doing well with school. We are also glad that you will be joining us for dinner. We hope that you have a great time at your boyfriend's house. Sorry that this letter is short I've got to go to work and I had no other time to write this._

_From,_

_Dad and Tyler._

By the time I'm done reading the letter and eating breakfast everyone is gone except for James who is waiting for me. I pick up my plate and cutlery and place it into the sink and start doing the dishes and James joins me. I wash and he dries and puts away.

"Who was the letter from?" James asks suspiciously.

"It's from my dad and Tyler. No need to be suspicious." I smirk.

"I'm not being suspicious," he says in outrage.

"Ok. James I will be going back home to have Christmas dinner with my family," I inform him.

"Alright," he shrugs.

"Would you like to join my family?" I shyly ask.

"Will your dad and brother be ok with it?" he inquires.

"Of course they will." I tell him, "And I think they will really like you."

When we are finish he pulls me in for a quick hug then a passionate kiss that makes my whole body tingle. He lets me go as soon as his dad walks into the kitchen. I quickly hide my face in James's chest and they both chuckle at my embarrassment.

"Dad, Isla and I will be having Christmas dinner with her family." James chuckled.

"Ok. Be home by 12 and lock the door when you get home," Harry told us. We nodded and go into the lounge room. James and I collect our presents for his family from the lounge room and we go outside and get into his car while his family travels using Floo powder.

The Potter's live very close to Ginny's parents' house actually all the Weasleys live very close to each other. The Weasleys and the Potters are a very close family and I notice that Ginny goes to her parents' house every day and Harry joins her on the weekends. I think it's really nice that their family is so close, I don't have a huge family and I'm sort of jealous that they have a huge family. But I'm lucky that my dad, Tyler and I are so close and I hope one day in the future I will have a huge family of my own.

Anyway James and I have arrived at his grandparents' house and I'm super nervous. I' haven't yet met his grandparents, uncles or aunts excluding Ron and Hermione who regularly came over with their children, but I did hear that they are all welcoming, loving and friendly which I hope will help me.

As we were unbuckling James said, "By the way the Scamanders will be there."

"You're telling me this now! What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just forgot ok," James says as he exits the car. While I'm collecting my things, James comes around to my side of the car and opens my door.

"You're such a gentleman James and I love it!"

"Anyway who are the Scamander's, I mean I know who Luna Scamander and Rolf Scamander are but don't they have children?" I ask James.

James nods and says, "They have twin five year old sons named Lorcan and Lysander they are my godson's."

"Who is there godmother?" I ask.

"They haven't named a godmother yet because they want the godmother to be my future partner." James tells me and I find it extremely cute.

After I take a breath, James and I enter the cluttered burrow which is the magnificent home of Molly and Arthur Weasley. As soon as I entered their home, I fell in love, the house revolved around the family. There were pictures of Ginny and her siblings and their spouses and children. There was also a grainy picture that was an ultrasound.

"Victoria must be pregnant!" James exclaimed, he let go of my hand and he rushed into the kitchen over to Teddy and Victoria.

"Are you pregnant Toria?" James asks.

"Yes!" she squeals and James pulls the couple into a group hug. I slowly enter the kitchen, the whole Weasley family is here and on the outside I have a happy smile while on the inside I'm freaking out.

"Congratulations, Teddy and Victoria," I happily say and James congratulates them as well. James pulls me towards him.

"This is my girlfriend Isla." James announces and his family start to introduce themselves.

"I'm Bill and this is Fleur," said a man with long red hair and he gestured to the blonde woman next to him who said hello.

"I'm Charlie the best Weasley," a man says with a goofy grin and he is jokingly pushed to the side.

The man who replaced Charlie was an extremely tall red headed man who also had a goofy grin. "I'm George the real best Weasley and the women over there is my beautiful wife Angelina," he points over to a women who has stunning black hair and big dark brown eyes.

"George leave the girl alone." Says a pretentious looking man who has dark red curly hair. "I'm Percy, nice to meet you." Percy shakes my hand and a tall women with light brown hair comes her way and introduces herself as Percy's wife and Molly and Lucy's mother and her name is Audrey. Ron and Hermione greet James and I with a hug.

Lastly James's grandparents introduces themselves, Molly is a small plump women with long frizzy hair and Arthur was a tall thin man who also had red hair and he was starting to go bald. They are a cute elderly couple and you could just see that they were deeply in love and that they love their family.

The Scamander's have yet to arrive and I was informed by Molly that they will be arriving soon. So I will be introduced to them later.

I was overwhelmed by meeting most of James's family. I was glad that it was over, James's grandparents, uncles and aunts were just as welcoming, loving and friendly as I was told. I offer to help make lunch but his aunts and grandmother politely refuse my offer. So James, his cousins and I go upstairs and sit in a very crowded bedroom that was Ginny's old room and currently Rose's, Lily's, Roxanne's and Dominique's guest room. We decide to stay here until lunch is ready which will be in around twenty minutes.

"Let's play truth or dare?" Rose suggests and we all agree to play it.

"James, truth or dare?" Rose asks.

"Truth," James replies.

"Alright." Roses say with her thinking face on, "When did you realise that you were in love with Isla?"

"I think it was when she was geeking over this muggle TV show called Doctor Who. I know it's random but that is when I came to the realisation that I was deeply, madly in love with her." James proclaims and I blush and put my head down, my hair hides my face from the group's inquisitive gazes.

For the next fifteen minutes we play the game some of us admitting embarrassing truths or doing embarrassing dares. I must say that the Weasley's and Potter's can come up with creative dares and asking interesting questions.

"DINNER IS READY!" screams Fleur in her French accent.

We all scramble downstairs and into the dining room. We all clumsily sit down because we were all very hungry and the aroma is very lovely. On the dining room table there was vegetables like broccoli, carrots, peas and corn, potatoes and there was a carved roast chicken.

Once everyone has sat down I'm quickly introduced to the Scamander family. We all grab the food we want and dig in. We all have a lovely time in each other's company. The older Weasleys talk about their time at Hogwarts and about the mischief they got up to. I'm having a lovely time with the Weasleys at their Christmas lunch and I couldn't wait to have Christmas dinner with my family and James.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isla and the plot.**

Even though I was having a great time with the Weasleys I was anxious to go and spend time with my family. Normally for Christmas dinner, I would be the one cooking but this time it's my dad and to be honest my dad isn't the best at cooking. So hopefully while I was gone dad got some cooking lessons or someone helps him with the dinner.

When I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 o'clock and it was time for James and I to leave. James notice me getting up and he glanced at the clock then he hurriedly got up.

"It's time for Isla and I to go and join her family for Christmas dinner," James informed his family and they all got up and said goodbye. Minutes later we were finally finished with saying goodbye to James's huge family. Ginny and Harry escort us outside to James's car. We say our final goodbye to his parents before getting into the car.

We drove in silence to my family's home and it was nice. I think we were both winding down from the extravaganza we had just been at. This was my first experience with such a huge family, all my life I've only really experienced a small family. The thing that my family and James's family shared was how caring and loving they are.

"What is it like having such a huge family?" I ask James and I glance at him waiting for his answer.

"At times I wish that I could have space and privacy, but most of the time I'm glad that I have such a big family. I can go to anyone in my family and get advice or help or just talk to them about anything. I can go and get relationship advice from Victoria or I can discuss and plan pranks with Fred. My Uncle George can always cheer me up when I'm down. I can just go and talk to all of my family members about different things." James rambles and I love it because he doesn't do it very often. James is very popular at Hogwarts and he can be loud but some of the time he can be very quiet and secluded.

"I hope I can have a big family when I'm older," I say.

"Well maybe we can have one when were older," he says and when he realises what he said, he has a horrified look on his face. "I didn't mean that. No, I don't know what I mean."

"James, do you want to discuss our future?" I ask.

"Well I think we should discuss it soon because I'm going to graduate soon. Then in the next year, I will be training to be an auror and you will still be at Hogwarts." He tells me and he pulls into my family's driveway and parks the car.

"I now know how you feel when you met my family. It is absolutely nerve wracking!" James exclaims.

"Don't worry my family will love you. Especially my little brother, Tyler he has always wanted a brother." I tell him as we hop out of the car.

When James meets me over on my side, I can tell how nervous he is. He was just shaking that's how nervous he is. I grab his hand and rub his hand with my hand, I was hoping it would make him a bit calmer. But James becomes more nervous when we move closer to the door.

Suddenly my white front door swings open and I see my baby brother. I squeal and my brother rushes to me and tackles me to the ground with a hug. I laugh and squeeze Tyler tight, I haven't seen him since September. I was so glad to see him and I couldn't wait to see my dad. I try to get up while holding Tyler but I fail terribly. I hear a familiar laugh and I look around my brother and see my Dad.

"Dad, it's so good to see you," I say whilst James is helping me up. When I'm finally standing up, I put my arm around James.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend James Potter," I tell my Dad. James is still incredibly nervous, my Dad notices and puts on a smile and shakes his hand. We all enter the house while my Dad interrogates James about his intentions with me, what he was planning on doing in the future, his schooling and I felt very sorry for James. Though I think when this interrogation is done my Dad and James will get along very well, well I hope that is what happens.

"I've got everything set up in the dining room, so why don't you head on through." Dad kindly suggests.

We get into the dining room and see a chicken that I know is from our local take away, I think that all the food has been premade by someone. I'm glad because I didn't want to get food poisoning from my Dad's cooking again, it was absolutely terrible experience last time and not a pretty sight.

We all sit down at the table, James and I sit next to each other and my Dad and Tyler sit across from us. We all look at each other and it's awkward. "Well, why don't we dig in," Dad says and we all happily do so. The dinner is very silent and awkward.

"Guess what, Isla?" Tyler asks.

"What?" I ask in return.

"No, I'm not going to tell you. I want you to guess." He says.

"Do I get any clues?" I ask.

"Sure," he nods.

"Does it have anything to do with school?" I inquire.

"Yes!" he exclaims and nods happily.

"Um, did you get really good grades?" I wonder.

"Yes, but that is not it."  
>"Ty, I don't know what it could be. Can't you just tell me."<br>"Fine! I got the starring role in my school play."

Wow! What's the play and who is you character?"

"The play is about some of the Brothers Grimm's stories and I will be one of the narrators." Tyler excitedly says.

"We don't know when the play will be but when we do, I will ask your Headmistress to excuse you for that night. Maybe if James gets permission from his parents, he could come too." Dad says and James looks up surprised.

"James, would you like to come?" Tyler curiously asks.

"I would love to come and see your play," James replies. We're nearly finished so we all sat eating in silence.

It is not long before we are finished with our Christmas dinner. James, Dad and I gather up the dirty dishes and put them in the kitchen sink.

"James, why don't you go and play with Tyler in the lounge room?" My dad suggests.

James looks at me before saying, "Sure." James leaves the kitchen and it's only Dad and I. We do what we normally do, I wash and Dad dries and puts them away. My Dad lets out a sigh and I look at him.

"What do you have to say?" I ask.

"I just want to say that James is a great guy from what I know," my Dad replies.

"He makes me really happy Dad," I tell him and he gives me a smile.

"You look so much like your mother and she would be so proud of you," he sadly tells me, I look at him and his eyes are teary. My Dad misses my Mum so much and I do too. When I was younger, my parents were so in love and happy. I remember when they found out that Mum was pregnant with Tyler. They were so excited and full of life.

I also remember when things took a turn for the worst. When mum was eight months pregnant, there was some complication. When Dad was driving us to the hospital, I think my Mum knew she wasn't going to make the birth, because she asked Dad to call him Tyler they already knew it was going to be a boy and she told Dad if he had to choose between her and the baby, choose the baby. Dad was devastated when she asked him but he agreed. When we got to the hospital my Mum went in but never came but my little brother Tyler did and my Mum would have been ecstatic.

"Anyway, you and James should leave because it is getting late," my Dad interrupts my thoughts and I nod at him. I dry my hands and go into the lounge room to collect James.

"James, we should be going now." I tell him and collect our jackets. He nods and stands up so does Tyler.

"Do you have to leave?" Tyler frowns.

"Yeah, we do bud. Don't worry school will be ending soon and I will be home," I tell him.

"Will James visit then?" Tyler asks.

"Of course, I will." James says and messes up Tyler's hair.

James says goodbye to them and heads to the car. I hug Dad and Tyler and gave them a kiss on the cheek each. "I will see you guys soon," I murmur and they sadly wave goodbye. We all go outside and I get into the car with James. James starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, I wave goodbye to my family until I could barely see them. I sigh and James squeezes my hand. I lean against the headrest and we drive back to the Potter's home.


End file.
